Creative Writing
by DomesticatedWerewolves
Summary: Yami takes control of Yugi briefly in school, during a classroom exercise. When Yugi comes back to reality, what does he find under his pencil? Prideshipping. Yaoi. For Shadow over Egypt.


Kana: …I told you school was my inspiration

**Description: **Yami takes control of Yugi briefly during school, during a classroom exercise. When Yugi comes back to reality, what does he find under his pencil?

**Warnings:** Shonen-ai (_Prideshipping_). And it's my first fic of this shipping, so it may be sub-par

**Setting:** A while before the second (OFFICIAL) season began, that means before duelist kingdom, in the Shadow Games season – focused on a darker Yami who enjoyed sending the villains into illusions which more or less induced insanity. It had SO much profanity and violence that not even 4kids could edit it all out and therefore, was never dubbed.

**Note:** No, Kaiba does not have GREEN hair in his fic and yes, Magic and Wizards was the original name for Duel monsters. For more info on the original first season look it up on the internet.

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN YUGIOH!

For **Shadow over Egypt**, cause she deals with my rambling X3

OOOOO

**Creative Writing**

**One-Shot**

OOOOO

Yugi had wanted to take a creative writing class; he was one of the few who took it for a reason other than 'I need the credit'. The teacher was grateful – Yami was not.

Seto Kaiba was in the class.

Now, Yugi knew that this psych within him disliked the CEO – and this was reasonable. He had not only tried to murder them on countless occasions with the petty motive of his loss in a simple game of Magic and Wizards, but also had nearly given his grandfather a heart attack with the Death T simulations.

To Yugi, Kaiba was a classmate, a genius game master, and an obsessive business owner. The short teen had bestowed acts of kindness numerous times, only to be rejected time and time again with glares as cold as his office building.

But to Yami, Kaiba was a mystery. One moment he is cheating in card games, trying to murder them with a theme park, and also one of his true experiences in this new, modernized world. He was the first to actually come out of the insanity of his Penalty Game; he no longer feared the nightmares of duel monsters attacking him within an illusion. At least then he showed anger, fury, hatred.

And the next moment…he was this…thing. A pure gaming master, able to anticipate an opponent's move almost as efficiently as him. Yami wondered what had made him so cold, so aloof, so…heartless.

And then there was that _other _side…the one only seen in the closet...pressed against him; need, passion, love – maybe.

"Today we will be performing a writing exercise..."

_Aibou…are you sure you want to take this course?_ A voice asked Yugi, almost making him jump in his seat as the class snapped out of their sleep-like trance.

_I – uh…yeah…_ he thought, hoping it was how he answered the spirit. _It seemed like a good class…_ little did he know, Yami was influencing some of the staff – almost all of his classes were with Kaiba (and for some odd reason, none with the new transfer student…what's his name again…Ryou?)

_Hmm…_Yugi could almost – _almost_ – see Yami's bright ruby eyes glazing over in thought, his mouth its usual serious slash across his face. _May I try_…

_What -?_ Yugi soon found himself amongst the toys in his soul room, nestled between a giant stuffed panda and a drag-along duck. _Yami?_

But Yami was gone, focusing on the Sensei. "You will be assigned to write anything that comes to mind after I state a phrase. Write the phrase and then your ending on your paper."

And so it began. Yugi sighed, leaning against the enormous panda and nudging the duck with his shoe.

OOOOO

Yugi stared down at his paper; Yami had taken the phrases literally:

_I believe in_ –_ justice._

_Despite what you were led to believe – Seto Kaiba is a good kisser. _

_Note to Self: - get a bigger closet. _

_Today I - sat in my soul room, watching him and wondering whether or not his office would be better._

_Tomorrow I will – find out if he really is a brunette._

_Contrary to popular belief – Kaiba Corp secretaries are __**nosy**_

Yugi flinched as he heard his pencil groan as he nearly made it snap. In his desperation he folded his arms quickly over the paper, purple eyes wide as he made a bit more noise than necessary.

_What did you __**do**__ Yami!?_

Yami remained silence, smiling in his soul room like a multi-colored Cheshire cat.

"Moutoh-san," Sensei stared down at him, making Yugi look up nervously. "Since you're so eager, why don't you read your results to the class?"

Yugi swallowed, his eyes instantly flicking to Kaiba. The other was giving him his usual stoic glare;

But not directly at _him_, more…at his Puzzle.

_No-o!_ Yugi wailed in his mind.

OOOOO

Kana: I hope you liked it; and for the record, I really did do that exercise in my own course (though not like THAT) and I did have to read it aloud.

REVIEW!


End file.
